Atonement
by Milaya Milen Zeal
Summary: When Neku was asked what he wanted to deliver, forgiveness or punishment, he needed only a few moments to decide and to answer; punishment. Post-game, Dark!NeJo, AU of 'Purification',
1. Stage 0 The Reunion

_**Atonement**_

**Fandom: **The World Ends With You (TWEWY)

**Pairing: **Neku/Joshua

**Setting: **Post-game, AU of "Purification"

**Summary: **When Neku was asked what he wanted to deliver, forgiveness or punishment, he needed only a few moments to decide and to answer; punishment.

* * *

_**Stage 0 - The Reunion**_

_Same streets… same crowds…_

Sakuraba Neku sat on his knees in the middle of Scramble Crossing, unmoving save for the subtle shaking of his limbs. No one who passed him by seemed to so much as notice him, or the burning hot tears that struck the pavement as they rolled down his cheeks from under his lashes. He was angry – no, he was _furious_ – but he was also… disappointed? He didn't know, but he did know one thing; the emotions that had been bottled up inside him up until that point needed a release, needed him to smash the bottle they were kept in and be heard.

So he did.

"…why? _WHAT THE __**HELL**__?!_"

Unable to take his own emotions, he leapt to his feet and ran. He didn't even care to where, he just ran. Too many questions ran through his head and he couldn't understand why the hell he was still there – why _anything_ was there. He should've been dead… after all, he just got shot – for the second time in barely a month – and didn't people usually _drop dead _by then?!

Was this Shibuya? No… probably not. After all, it had been set for destruction. Was this heaven then? But why would heaven look like Shibuya? Or… was he back in the Reapers' Game _again_?

He didn't know, but it didn't matter.

He just ran…

And ran…

And ran…

And suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and stopped his mad dash, almost making him hit the pavement. The fact that someone was able to touch him, though, failed to register in his emotionally driven mind and he almost immediately rounded on the person and shouted: "Let me go!" while trying to get them to release his arm.

"Why should I?" a male voice asked calmly.

"Let me go or I'll… or I'll scream!" Neku shouted, hoping it would have some sort of effect on the man.

"You're _already_ screaming, Neku! The hell's wrong with you suddenly?!"

"…!" And Neku froze. He realized just then that he actually recognized the voice, and he slowly raised his head. "…niisan?"

"…Who else?" the man asked with an annoyed sigh. "Now why the heck were you–Neku? Are you… crying?"

Neku could only stare for several long moments, tears rolling down his cheeks as all the pieces of the puzzle slipped into place. He wasn't invisible, he could be touched by others, this was still Shibuya, and… everything was normal… as though nothing had changed and everything had been nothing but a bad nightmare.

He gasped and almost choked on a sob as he slowly opened his mouth. "…n… niisan… nii… NIISAN!"

"Hey whoa! N-Neku?" the older redhead said cautiously, awkwardly hugging the shorter boy back after the boy had leaped into his arms. "H-hey… are you… what is…?"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Neku choked out, refusing to let go as he sobbed. "I… I didn't… didn't mean what I said… I'm so sorry… I–"

"Okay okay! I get it already!" the man said, pushing the boy back a bit by his shoulders. "Sheesh, Neku, seriously… I _know_, alright? Besides…" he added, rubbing the back of his neck, "it wasn't _just_ your fault… I was just as guilty…"

"But…" Neku started, but before he could finish whatever he was trying to say, the taller redhead moved forward and pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

"Though really now… _don't_ run off on me like that… you had me worried _sick_," the man mumbled, but he had a small, relieved smile playing on his lips.

Neku couldn't help himself; he sniffled and allowed a smile of his own. "S… sorry, Kura-niisan…"

The older redhead chuckled, his icy blue eyes sparking with a hint of amusement. "Well, c'mon. Let's go home, a'ight?"

"Yeah…" he murmured and, even though it was a little childish, reached out to take his brother's hand, walking along with him down the street.

The older man chuckled, before he said: "On a sidenote, you don't have to keep calling me that. You're not a little kid anymore, right?"

"Well… yeah, but… it's weird calling you by name…" Neku mumbled.

"How do you know? Have you ever tried?"

"…"

"See what I mean?"

"Okay, okay… I'll try… Kurasa."

"Heh. Good boy," the redhead said, ruffling his little brother's spiky hair.

"H-hey!" Neku cried out, but he was smiling.

And like that, the two brothers walked home.

* * *

**You guys remember how, in "Wishes", I asked what would happen if Neku wasn't stillborn? Well… this is what came out of that. Mind you; this is just a prologue, and the next chapter will fastforward the required five years before shit goes down.  
**

**If you wanna see more, let me know and I'll try to alternate between this one and "Wishes".**


	2. Stage 1 The Tutors

_**Atonement**_

**Fandom: **The World Ends With You (TWEWY)

**Pairing: **Neku/Joshua

**Setting: **Post-game, AU of "Purification"

**Summary: **When Neku was asked what he wanted to deliver, forgiveness or punishment, he needed only a few moments to decide and to answer; punishment.

* * *

_**Stage 1 - The Tutors**_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Neku groaned as he blinked his eyes open, glaring at the alarm clock, before he abruptly smashed his hand down to shut it up. Grumbling in annoyance, the 19-year-old dropped his head back on his pillow with a small groan. "Nrgh… too early…"

"_Sakuraba Neku! GET UP!_" shouted a familiar voice just before his blankets were ripped off of him.

"Gah! Kurasa!" Neku yowled as he shot up on his bed.

"Then get up. What're you gonna do when you're on your own, huh?" the other redhead said with a small growl as he threw the blankets back at his younger brother.

"_Oomph!_ Oh c'mon! Gimme a break!" Neku grumbled as he got up properly.

"Maybe I will if you start getting up on your own," Kurasa grumbled as he left the room.

Neku growled softly, but even as he did, a small smile played on his face. He stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom. As he climbed into the shower, he found his mind wandering to his 7 year older half-brother.

When Neku was born, Kurasa had been 7 years old, and from that moment on, the pair had been inseparable. Sadly, their mother hadn't survived giving birth to him, and with no registered father, they had soon been sent to an orphanage. Neku didn't much remember that place, so all he had to go on was his brother's retelling of events. When Neku was 2, they had been adopted by a man called Sakuraba Reachi, but he had been anything but the perfect parent. He'd often go out late with his friends and left the kids to fend for themselves.

And while Neku hated this, Kurasa seemed indifferent to it all and took all life threw at them in stride. When Kurasa turned 18, their dad didn't return home, not that night, the day after, or the following week. It wasn't until a month later when they would learn he was dead.

This had been a major blow to Neku, barely 11 at the time, and he had ended up becoming more and more closed off from the world, and he started to have arguments with Kurasa. They were often very serious and usually involved him threatening to run away from home.

And the day he had stormed off after one such argument… he got shot.

Shaking the thought away quickly, Neku washed his hair and stepped out again, getting dressed in his uniform. Once done with that, he left the washroom and grabbed his bag from his room before he hurried downstairs, where Kurasa was already busy cooking.

The older Sakuraba was 6'00" tall and his limbs were packed with little else but muscles, but he looked only slightly broader than his younger brother, he had long, deep red hair that reached his waist, usually secured in a loose ponytail by the back of his neck, and he had sharp, icy blue eyes that seemed capable of looking straight into your soul. This was what made it difficult for Neku to lie to him…

Much like Neku, his favorite brand of clothes was JotM, because he _hated _clothing that restricted his movement in any way.

"_Yaaaawn…_ Morning," Neku called out from behind his hand, making Kurasa look up.

"Morning, sleepyhead. That took you long enough," Kurasa snorted out.

"Ah, bite me!" Neku grumbled, dropping himself down on his seat and starting on breakfast.

"Don't tempt me."

Neku only rolled his eyes and didn't even bother with a response (though that was also because he had his mouth full).

Kurasa shook his head a bit and walked over to the table, sitting down himself. "So, you had anything planned with your friends afterwards?"

Neku allowed a small smile. When he had first brought his friends over, of course Kurasa had been surprised, but damn if he showed it on his face. He had just gone along with it and he seemed to have _no_ problems with any of them. In fact, he seemed to think it most hilarious to mess with Beat's head, often ending in makeshift struggles (which Kurasa always won, by the way).

"Mm'nah, not today. How so?" Neku asked curiously.

Kurasa didn't speak immediately and instead sipped his tea, before he looked up. "There's something I need to discuss with you. It might take a while, though, so if you have nothing else to do, come home immediately, alright?"

That was new… Kurasa didn't usually like long discussions, claiming they were too long-winded for him. However, there was something about his expression that said that, whatever he needed to talk about, it was definitely important.

"Yeah, a'ight, I'll be home ASAP."

Kurasa only nodded and said nothing else, focusing instead on his own breakfast. That wasn't anything new; Kurasa rarely spoke during mealtimes, claiming it was 'undignified'.

Neku finished his breakfast and put his plate, glass and utensils in the dishwasher, before he hurried for the door. "I'm going now!" he called out. "See you tonight!"

"Ja ne!" Kurasa called out in turn, and Neku smiled as he fixed his shoes and then rushed outside.

* * *

Kurasa watched Neku go from the window, sipping his tea quietly, as the boy disappeared from view. For a long moment, he remained where he was, before he shut his eyes and inhaled, his mouth opening a tad and exposing two pair of razor-sharp incisors, before he exhaled and opened his eyes… revealing sharp, cold eyes with slitted pupils.

"…Almost time… so… will you forgive… or will you punish… otouto?"

* * *

Something was off…

Neku wasn't sure what, but here was a strange vibe in Shibuya. Some sort of… tension, maybe? And Neku, not for the first time, wondered if the Composer's state of mind was linked to Shibuya's vibe. Because if that was the case, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do the most; sympathize with the Composer… or laugh in his face.

Of course, that last one was only possible if said Composer actually _showed_ his face.

Since the end of the Game, Neku had made several 'invitations' to Joshua to join him and his friends at Hachiko during the weekend, and even a few times to come to his house, but the Composer never showed up. Of course, he had never _said_ them, but he had been thinking it, and he was certain, he was _so sure_, that Joshua would and _could_ hear him.

And yet he never showed…

He even went to WildKat a few times, but every time he went, the place was closed. So either he just had lousy timing, or even Mr. H was avoiding him…

'…Joshua…'

Neku looked outside, biting the back of his pen in thought (they had free-study now, so no one was going to get on his ass for it). Even after almost 5 years (in a month it would be five), he wasn't 100% sure what to think about the end result of the Game. He had lost, after all; he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. Couldn't bring himself to return the bullet that had been lodged in his chest by that… silver-haired, annoying, obnoxious, irritating _prick_ no matter how much he wanted to do it. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't do it and he knew, the moment he let the gun slip from his fingers to land on the ground, that he had condemned Shibuya to Erasure… possibly for good…

And yet… Shibuya still lived, still breathed, and still pulsed from its powerful beat. That was, possibly, the biggest question he wanted an answer to;

"Why did you spare Shibuya? Why didn't you end it?"

But, naturally, he didn't get an answer.

He wasn't sure if he could forgive Joshua yet. Was it even possible to forgive someone for all the shit Joshua put him through? He didn't know, but he was 5 years further and he still didn't know…

Maybe it was better to just… forget about everything that happened…?

"Hell no," Neku grumbled as he turned back to his book. He wasn't going to forget, but he wasn't going to forgive Joshua.

Not unless the jerk got down on his knees and begged him for it, but the chance of that happening was slim to none.

* * *

Something was _definitely_ off, now he was sure of it. The city was filled with a sense of apprehension, tension… and a hint of… what was that, fear? Was the mighty Composer of Shibuya… _afraid_ of something?

Hah! That was rich!

Neku chuckled as he walked up to his and Kurasa's house. It used to be their… well, adoptive father's (Neku still had trouble calling him "dad", even now), but since Kurasa had been a legal adult when he died, the house had been passed on to him. The two brothers had yet to see a reason to move out of it, even after so long.

He unlocked the door and walked in. He was about to call out, but as he did, Kurasa's voice resounded through the door to the living room… and it sounded like he was talking to someone.

"…Yes, I'm almost done here… just give me one more month, alright? … _sigh_… You're such a big worrywart, Kamui. Really now, I've been an adult for how long now? I can take care of myself."

Neku blinked, before he took off his shoes and walked for the door slowly.

"…Yes, yes, I know, I know… Look, I couldn't leave him on his own, alright? You know I–… oh shush, you. No, I'm _not_ considering that. … Oh for… Kamui, I am _not_ a kit anymore, alright?! One month. That's all I need and then I swear I'll come back. And I'm _through_ discussing this matter with you! I'll see you in a month! Good_bye!_"

And with that, Kurasa disconnected the call with a frustrated growl. "Stupid… overprotective… jealous… _yandere!_" he growled.

"'Yandere'?" Neku asked instinctively, which caused Kurasa to yelp and whip around.

"Oh for–Neku, DON'T do that! Esh!" Kurasa grumbled, holding a hand to his heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack…"

Neku chuckled a little, before he turned serious. "Who were you calling?"

"Actually, I was _being_ called… and no one you know," Kurasa said calmly, tucking his black cellphone in his pocket.

The redhead knew that he wasn't going to get anything else out of his brother, so he merely nodded. As he looked closer to his brother, though, he realized that he had (for once) styled his hair differently. Instead of only a single ponytail, he had it done in nine; one from his bangs, two hanging on his shoulders, and six hanging down his back. It was a bit strange, but it suited him.

"Sooo… what'd you need to talk about?" he asked finally.

Kurasa didn't reply immediately, but finally, he sighed and moved his bangs aside. "…Let's sit down for this, alright?"

"Huh? Um… yeah, sure…"

This wasn't going to be pretty… something _big_ was up… he could tell.

Once they sat down in the living room, Neku waited a bit anxiously for whatever it was Kurasa needed to discuss with him. The other redhead took his time with it, though, seeming to be weighing how he could say what he was planning to say the best. And he wasn't finding it, by the look of things.

"…Hmm… may as well…" Kurasa mumbled, reaching into his pocket. "When were you planning to tell me you've played _this_?" he said with a soft snarl as he tossed a small item onto the coffee table.

And Neku almost paled, but he _did_ freeze up.

The item on the table… was his second Player Pin from the Reapers' Game.

"Um… bro, you _know_ I play Tin Pin Slammer already… that's just—"

"A Shibuya Player Pin for playing the Reapers' Game," Kurasa said sternly, and Neku actually _did_ pale now. "And _don't _tell me you've no idea what I'm talking about. You've been reacting to things involving the Game whenever I mentioned them!"

At that, Neku winced sharply. He couldn't deny that; his brother was perceptive, and certain phrases that he had said over the years _had_ made Neku wince, made him remember the Game that had changed his life. Of course, he had never planned to tell Kurasa about it, but it seemed that the older Sakuraba had known all along.

"I… I just…" Neku started, not daring to look his brother in the eye. If he did, he'd spill everything, he knew. That was just the kind of effect Kurasa had on him. "I… I didn't… I mean…"

Kurasa frowned, before he sighed in annoyance. "Fine, so you weren't going to. Then let me ask something else; why the _hell_ didn't you shoot?!"

"What?!" Neku snapped his head up the moment he shouted staring at his brother in shock.

"You heard me; _why didn't you shoot?!_ He was right in front of you and you _choked!_ What were you thinking?! Hell, if it'd been me–"

"Don't you _dare_ assume you know what I went through, Kurasa!" Neku screamed suddenly, anger bubbling to the surface. Not at Kurasa, but at the 'almighty Composer of Shibuya'. "Okay, FINE! He shot me and got me into the Game! But that doesn't mean I had to _shoot him_ when I had the chance!"

"Cut the BS, Neku! You _wanted_ to shoot him for all he did and yet you didn't! Why?! You _knew_ what was at stake! You _knew _and yet you–"

"But he didn't Erase Shibuya! He said he would if he won, but he didn't! So what if I didn't shoot?! What does it matter?! The question _I_ want answered is _why_ he didn't just end everything! That would've been the easiest choice, wouldn't it?!"

"Maybe but you couldn't have known that he wouldn't do it when you came to _that_ point! So what fuckin' reason did you have to _not_ shoot!?"

"You wanna know why?! FINE!_ Because I still considered him my __**friend**__, alright?! _Still do! I trusted him! I _still_ trust him! Okay, FINE! He shot me, _twice!_ But he also helped me! _Several times!_ Hell, he even introduced me to CAT! To frickin' _CAT_, Kurasa! Do you have any idea how much that meant to me?! How often does a person meet a person they _idolize?!_ Dammit, Kurasa, I _know_ that he did things that were–are–unforgivable but fuck! That doesn't mean I… I…"

Neku trailed off after a while, as he began to run out of breath from all that shouting, so he gasped and choked for breath.

"D-dammit, bro… _yes_, he shot me _twice_… but he… he also _saved_ me… twice…"

Kurasa said nothing. He merely watched his younger brother struggle for breath for a while, before he sighed. "So… you can't forgive him… and yet you still trust him?"

"…y… yeah…" Neku murmured. "I… I'm such an idiot… he… he probably doesn't even…"

"Neku."

The redhead tensed, but he looked up anyway. His brother watched him silently, leaning sideways in his seat, leaning his head on his knuckles and one leg flung over the other, his free hand resting casually on his knee. Kurasa didn't speak immediately, simply staring him down… and Neku felt himself wondering… had his brother's pupils always been vertical?

"…If you could deliver to him one of two, which would you give him; forgiveness, because he saved you, and chose not to Erase Shibuya and all who live in it, and gave you and your friends your lives back, or punishment, for killing you, placing you in a game of life and death against your will, betraying your trust in him, and never offering a single word of apology?"

When his brother spoke those words, Neku remained silent for only a few brief moments, for the answer had already formed itself inside his head before Kurasa had even finished speaking. There really was only one valid answer anyway…

"…Punishment."

The word was out before he could reconsider it, but even after it was out, he had no desire to take it back.

And Kurasa merely allowed a small smirk, causing one of his sharp fangs to poke over his lip. "I had a feeling you'd say that… Well then, do you want me to teach you how?"

Maybe, if Neku had been actually distrustful of his brother, he would've noticed that Kurasa was planting thoughts into his head through Imprinting, even if it was only with singular words. As it was, however, Neku only thought it over for a total of 30 seconds before answering. "Yes…"

Kurasa allowed a soft chuckle. "Alright…" he said as he stood up. "Then I may as well start teaching you, ne?"

Despite how his mind was screaming at him that something was definitely wrong with this picture, Neku couldn't say no. The thought of enacting punishment on the one who had put him through hell (almost literally), squashed his usual rational thinking, and it almost scared him at how much he wanted to _hurt_ Joshua…

"Y… yeah…"

"Alright, shall we go, then?"

And Neku accepted his brother's hand, not even caring about the older man's sharpened nails as the fingers coiled around his hand. It just wasn't important.

* * *

Hanekoma Sanae barely looked up from washing another one of his cups as the quiet air in WildKat was disrupted by the rapid, anxious footfalls of the Composer as he paced, one arm coiled around his waist and the other raised to his mouth as though he was about ready to start biting his nails. This behavior, while startling to others, wasn't anything new to the barista, and he merely allowed a small smile as the silverette paced in yet another circle, his pace almost eating away at the floorboards.

'3… 2… 1…'

"…Why is it taking so long?!" Joshua demanded on cue. "Why haven't the Higher-ups said anything yet?! It's been almost–"

"Hey, hey now, Boss, chill out," Hanekoma chuckled. "No news is good news, right? Don't get yourself so worked up. If something is to happen, it'll happen regardless."

"But it's almost five years now, Sanae!" the Composer exclaimed in something that could almost be called a desperate wail. "If the Higher-ups don't do anything before then–"

"Boss, he's dead," the barista said seriously, all trace of humor gone. "Calm down; he's dead. We both saw him die that day, and it's unlikely he survived."

Joshua was silent for a few moments, and only stood there silently, thinking, before he slowly nodded, though his expression was still apprehensive. "But… what if… what if he's not…"

Hanekoma sighed. "Josh, he's dead. Now just calm down and drink up your tea."

"…Y-yeah… yeah okay…" Joshua mumbled, finally settling himself down behind the counter and beginning to gulp down his tea.

And Hanekoma merely chuckled.

* * *

When Neku blinked his eyes open again, he was a bit startled to find himself in a dark room that was lit only by a number of blood red candles, and he was laying on a large bed. 'Huh…? How did I… get here?'

"Good to see you're awake again, Neku," his brother's voice quipped suddenly and he blinked and sat up to face him… and remembered immediately.

"Oh… I fainted?"

Kurasa allowed a soft laugh, running a hand through his hair. "I don't blame you, kid… I admit that it's a lot to take in so suddenly…"

"…why didn't you… tell me sooner?" Neku asked, a little unsure.

"I hadn't actually been planning to, to be completely honest…" Kurasa admitted with a small sigh. "But things… well, circumstances changed, and I suppose I didn't have much of a choice." At that point Kurasa frowned. "…Actually, I _did_ have a choice… but I believe that this was the better choice to make."

"…oh…"

Neku wasn't sure what to think anymore. After what Kurasa had just told him, he wasn't certain about anything anymore, but his brother sounded sincere when he spoke, still, despite all that. He wanted to believe, but he wasn't sure if that was a smart idea…

"Neku."

"Huh?!"

"There's still time."

"…time?"

"Time to back out."

"Back out of… wait what?! NO!"

"No need to shout," Kurasa mumbled, rubbing his ear. "My ears are sensitive, yanno?"

"Um… sorry. But, what I meant… I… don't want to quit. Not yet…"

"…You really hate him, huh?"

"What? _No!_ I just… I want him to… you know… apologize and… well…"

Kurasa remained silent for a while, before he shut his eyes. "He's not going to. Not so easily."

"I know…" Neku waited a few moments longer, before he asked, slowly: "Teach me?"

"…Hachi."

Neku blinked once, confused, before there was movement in front of him by the foot of the bed. And when he looked up, he almost bolted upright in alarm. "Jo—"

"Neku, this is Hachi. Hachi, Neku."

The shorter redhead stared at Kurasa for a few moments, before he looked back to 'Hachi', who gave a small, respectful bow. "Please take care of me," he said quietly.

"…But… he… he looks just like…"

"That's the point," Kurasa said, getting off the bed as Hachi straightened up and placed a hand on the new arrival's shoulder. "Hachi will be assisting in the upcoming lessons. So do try to get along, kay?"

"Huh? B-but I thought…"

"Don't worry. It's really easy once you get the hang of things. So just relax, alright?"

"…a… alright…"

And thus began Neku's "lessons".

* * *

**This story _might_ not get a sequel, so I'm actually already giving away what happened to Neku's folks in this stage. Next stage will have a number of familiar elements from Purification, and yet it'll be completely different.**


	3. Stage 2 The Fear

_**Atonement**_

_**Stage 2 - The Fear**_

It was to the loud crack of thunder that Joshua awoke that night, shooting upright in an instant and struggling for breath. Another thunderous crack drew his attention to the window and to the water droplets that splattered against it and then trailed ever so slowly downward.

Panting, still, Joshua ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself by murmuring: "Just a dream… it was just a dream…"

But the words spoken in his 'dream' still echoed through his head even now…

_Your city is corrupt, Composer!_

When he could control his breathing again, he sighed in slight relief. 'It's fine… it's fine… He's dead now, anyway… He has no more power over me…'

As he lay back down, turning away from the window, he allowed another small sigh of relief before he shut his eyes.

* * *

"…Are you ready?" asked a deep husky voice.

There was a soft grunt of affirmative. "…'s ready as I'll ever be… but you have to promise you won't–"

"I wouldn't dream of it. I promised you, and I always keep my promises."

"…a'ight… let's go."

* * *

When Joshua awoke that morning, he had not slept as well as he had hoped. He had snapped upright at least three more times before he had decided to just screw trying to sleep (since it was already 6 o' clock by the last time he awoke). Now he sat at WildKat's counter, sipping some coffee to try and wake up properly.

"Rough night, boss?" Hanekoma asked with a small chuckle.

"Hmm… Something like that, you could say…" Joshua murmured, taking a long swig from his cup. "It's been exactly 25 years now…"

"Aaaah… Already, huh? Where does the time go sometimes, eh?"

Joshua chose not to respond.

25 years ago, Joshua had run into a Kyuubi no Kitsune–a Nintailed Fox–who had come to Shibuya with every intention of destroying it. Of course, Joshua, being the Composer, had not accepted that and had rushed to intercept the beast. How Joshua had not been defeated by the Kyuubi, he wasn't too sure, since it wasn't until their battle was well underway that Joshua remembered that the tails of foxes only split into multiples after they aged a hundred years.

Which would've made that fox at least over 800 years older than he had been at the time.

With a little help from Hanekoma, he had managed to defeat the Kyuubi, but all it had done upon being defeated was laugh. It laughed and laughed and then he had set himself on fire. As he burned up, he swore to Joshua that the Composer would come to see how corrupt Shibuya had become, and how the boy would seek out its aid to destroy the city himself once that time came. But that had not shocked Joshua as much as the last thing he had said…

Remember this, Composer! Five years after you realize your city is corrupt, I'll come for you and I swear I'll devour you!

Today marked 25 years since the fox had been burnt to a crisp, yes, but it also marked 5 years since Joshua had told Megumi he had been going to erase Shibuya… it was 5 years since Joshua realized that Shibuya had, indeed, been corrupted like the Kyuubi had claimed.

And this, for some reason, made a shiver run along Joshua's spinal cord and back down all the way to his toes.

"Chill, boss. He's dead. We saw him die right in front of us," Hanekoma said with a small wave of his hand. "He was probably just bitter over his loss and was trying to get you to start panicking."

"…Yeah. I guess you're right." Getting up after downing the rest of his coffee, Joshua dropped a few coins on the counter and headed for the door. "Well, I better get ready for the next Game tomorrow."

"You're gonna walk?"

"A little exercise never hurt anyone. Ja ne, Sanae."

"Later, Boss," Hanekoma said with a small salute.

If Hanekoma had been paying proper attention, though, he might've noticed the dark figure that approached his shop when Joshua had left. Instead, he briefly turned his back to the door to put some of the glasses and cups in place, just as someone entered, causing the bell above it to give a merry jingle

Hanekoma, without turning, merely smirked, expecting it to be Joshua, and so he asked: "Forgot somethin', Boss?"

"…Hmm… no, I don't think so, 'Kitty-cat'," came a cold, almost cruel voice and Hanekoma froze.

The glass in his hands almost slipped between his fingers as he turned around slowly. And when he saw the person standing by the door, which was lightly pushed shut and into its lock, he paled, and even more as the person flipped the shop's sign to "closed".

"Hello again, Hanekoma Sanae. Did you miss me much?" the man chuckled out.

"…Kurasa…"

* * *

As Joshua passed the Miyashita park, he paused, feeling another shudder rip along his spine. He was suddenly reminded of something during his week in the Reapers' Game with Neku after getting the tracker from Sanae.

"…_hold on."_

"_Hm? Is something the matter, Neku?"_

"…_What's with that blue Noise?"_

"_Blue Noise?"_

Joshua knew from experience that Noise came in varying shapes and sizes, and he had been sure that there would never be a Noise that would give him pause.

But this one _had_.

"…Was that meant to scare me?" Joshua murmured softly to himself. "Well, that was quite the weak attempt if I do say so myself. Next time, try a little harder."

He allowed a small, mirthless chuckle as he started walking again.

As Joshua made to walk ahead, though, he stopped as he spotted someone up ahead. Someone he recognized…

Dark purple clothes of JotM hung loosely over slim limbs that had filled out over the past 5 years, and a pair of purple headphones rested around the person's neck. His hair was a darker color red than Joshua remembered it to be, but it still spiked back in the same style as it had when he'd been a teen, and his dark blue eyes watched across the city quietly. He seemed to be a bit lost in thought, but as Joshua was about to continue walking, Neku's eyes flashed to the side and he spotted the silverette, as though only just noticing him, and then he turned.

"…Joshua?"

'Well darn… this wasn't part of the plan…' Joshua thought to himself, but the thoughts certainly didn't show on his face. Instead, he smirked and waved cheekily. "Why hello there, Neku. Wasn't expecting to see you here any time soon."

A lie, and Joshua was sure they both knew it. Joshua had been avoiding Neku ever since the end of the Game, because Neku's life didn't involve him. He had never been part of that life, and even if he so desperately wanted to, it was impossible. He was Composer; mingling in the RG was taboo, and the last thing he needed was the Higher-ups getting one more thing to pin on him. But that didn't mean he wasn't aware of Neku's movements, and he knew how the boy had often gone toward Cat Street in hopes of meeting him or Hanekoma. He was just glad he had been able to get the barista out of the cafe to 'collect something' so that Neku didn't meet with him.

Neku's place in the UG was gone, and he didn't need either of them in his life any longer.

The redhead remained silent for a few long moments, and he just watched Joshua in silent contemplation, as though he wasn't sure what to do first. Joshua had a good feeling what he wanted to do the most, however, and he began mentally counting down.

'3… 2… 1…'

"You _BASTARD!_"

The blow to his jaw came just as Joshua had expected it to, and because of that, he was able to lessen the force of the blow somewhat, but he wasn't able to stop it entirely, hence why he stumbled backward a short distance.

"Ow. Now that hurt, Neku," Joshua mock-whined, holding one hand to his cheek.

"Serves you right!" the redhead snarled out. "Where the _hell_ have you been the past five years?! If you weren't going to show your face anymore, why didn't you damn well erase my memories, huh?!"

"Aww, but I was _so_ sure you didn't _want _to forget, dear."

"The he–?! D-don't call me that!"

Joshua merely giggled. It was just _so_ easy to rattle Neku's cage (not to mention _so much fun_), but he knew that this wasn't meant to last. Meeting Neku could only be called accidental, and the Higher-ups really couldn't pin that on him. However, the least he could do was make it last, just for a little bit…

* * *

"How did you…? You were… h-how…" Hanekoma stammered as he almost scampered away when the redhead approached him.

"Dead? Oh no, Sanae… You should know, better than anyone, that I cannot be killed that easily… Even by an Angel such as yourself…" Kurasa said, slowly circling around the Angel, watching him like a hawk as he ran his elongated nails along the countertop. As he walked, however, his expression darkened suddenly. "Or… should I call you 'Fallen Angel', now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hanekoma choked out, and he commended himself for not stuttering.

"Oh, don't start _that_ tactic on me, Sanae… I have enough proof to back me up… _in your own hand_," Kurasa said with an icy smirk as he produced a small, black booklet.

"…! Where did you?! H-how did!?"

"Sanae, Sanae… you're such a litterbug… You always have been. I had _no_ trouble finding all these reports you lost," the redhead chuckled as he tucked it away again. "And didn't I warn you last time not to leave so many notes? You'll only dig yourself a secondary grave…"

"…Yes… yes you did…" the barista admitted softly, now positioned firmly against th far wall. "…what do you intend to do?"

The evil smirk that passed over Kurasa's face just then was enough to make Hanekoma shake in fear. "Well… I was thinking of simply ripping off your head and delivering it to the brass up above as I was ordered… after I was done devouring the rest of your lifeless corpse, of course…"

Hanekoma gulped, his hands fisting by his side as the redhead's eyes promised him nothing but intense pain and torture. However, just as suddenly, the look was gone and Kurasa sighed in exasperation as he turned his bangs around between his fingers.

"That's what I was _planning_, anyway… Unfortunately, I promised I'd leave you in one piece _and_ let you keep your position as Producer, which, if I may add, will not be easy, even for me, but what can I do? I _did_ promise, and I always keep my word."

Shock, confusion, but most of all relief, washed over Hanekoma as those words were spoken and he allowed himself to relax his stance just slightly. Once he was able to breathe freely, he asked: "S-so… you're just… letting me walk?"

Kurasa didn't respond right away, watching him silently, but when he blinked, Hanekoma yowled when the redhead was suddenly right in his face.

"Did I say that?" he murmured, and Hanekoma choked as a single nail tilted his chin up to face the redhead properly, making him stare into those icy blue eyes with their slitted pupils. "I said I promised to keep you in one piece… _and_ you can keep your position…" The barista tensed when Kurasa's free hand raked the nails down his side. "But I _never_ said anything about 'letting you walk'…" One of the nails slipped under a fold and inched up his shirt and jacket, scratching along the skin and making Hanekoma let out a pathetic whimper. "I'm afraid… that's _one_ freebie you _haven't_ earned, Sanae…"

Unable to hold that icy stare any longer, Hanekoma shut his eyes tight and whined as those long fingers slipped along his stomach and inched their way up. His body trembled and he could feel his heart picking up speed to pump his blood through his veins as quickly as possible.

"I think… you understand perfectly fine what that means… ne, _Sa~na~e_?" Kurasa breathed out into his ear.

"Y… yes… M-Master…" the brunette choked out as his shades were removed.

"Good boy…" the redhead murmured. "So… just relax… and this _might not_ have to hurt…"

Hanekoma could only whine in response, unable to work up the strength to push him away as those long, powerful digits got to work, the redhead's cold chuckle rumbling into his ear.

* * *

'…How did it turn out like this?' Joshua wondered to himself as he walked alongside Neku through the streets of Shibuya toward Hachiko. It was a bit confusing to him, but he wasn't about to say so, of course. They just walked, occasionally exchanging a few comments, and before long, they were at Hachiko.

Joshua paused as he looked around. It was a little hard to believe that this place would soon be overrun with Players searching for a suitable Partner. Of course, most people wouldn't be able to tell it was happening, unless you could see into the UG.

"Oy, Joshua," Neku suddenly mumbled, a small frown on his face.

"Hm? Wat is it, dear?" Joshua asked cheekily.

"Don't call me that!" Neku hissed, before his eyes flicked to the side. "Anyway… don't look now… but I'm getting the feeling like… like we're being followed…"

Joshua frowned a little at the quip, and listened carefully. However, he wasn't able to pick up anything out of place, so either Neku was joking, or…

"I think you're seeing ghosts, Neku," he joked casually as he twirled his hair around.

"I'm _serious_, jackass!" the redhead snarled. "I swear… someone or some_thing_ has been following us since we left the Miyashita Underpass."

"Neku, dear, _nothing_ is following us. You're just a little tense, that's all."

"For the love of–! _Don't_ call me that! And I'm NOT tense, dammit!"

Giggle. "Could've fooled me."

"Grrrr."

_**Should you really be so lax now, Composer?**_

Joshua almost visibly tensed, as the voice almost seemed to whisper in his ear. It was a voice he remembered all too well and it was almost as though a bucket of ice had been dropped in his stomach.

_**Maybe… you should have listened to your dear, dear Proxy properly, Com~po~ser.**_

"…Josh?" Neku called out, frowning slightly in worry. "You okay there?" he added, waving a hand in front of his face. However, the Composer didn't notice it; he only had eyes for the shadows that writhed about by his feet like a pack of angry snakes.

'H-how…? He… he should've… should've been…!'

_**Ne… let's play a game, Composer.**_

A sudden gust of wind caused Joshua to gasp sharply and duck into himself against the rush of cold air, and several other people also yelped at the cold… but when Joshua opened his eyes again, Neku was nowhere to be seen.

"Neku…?" the Composer mouthed, looking around to try and catch a hint of red hair, but nothing.

And then…

_**Want him back? Then come find me at your 'playground'… if you can.**_

At those words, Joshua froze. For several long moments, he stood, unmoving, before he upped his Vibe and rushed off toward the Shibuya River. He didn't know how the Kyuubi had survived, nor did he care at that point, but he wasn't going to let the youkai get away with harming even _one _hair on Neku's head.

* * *

"He comes… this is your last chance…"

"…let him come…"

"…Very well."

* * *

He reached the Room of Reckoning in record time, and he was glad the Dead God's Pad had been empty, because he didn't feel like having to explain what was going on, and as he burst into the dark room, he panted briefly for breath, looking around quickly. And after only a brief glance, he spotted Neku, seemingly unconscious, seated within Joshua's throne, and he sighed briefly in relief.

'Good… looks like he's okay… but… where…?'

"**Welcome 'home', Composer,**" crooned a familiar voice.

Joshua tensed sharply, but then he frowned as the voice's owner stepped out from behind the throne.

"Kyuubi…"

The beast that stepped forward was massive, lupine in built, with fur of a deep red color and icy blue eyes, twice as high as Joshua, and at least three times his size in length, not including the nine writhing tails that flowed behind him, black markings lining the fur in a mysterious pattern.

"**I see you have not forgotten me,**" the beast drawled, and then it chuckled. "**That's good… that will save us some time, ne?**"

"…how are you even alive?" Joshua asked, and he commended himself on sounding as brave as he did, because he certainly didn't feel like it. "I… we saw you _die!_"

"**Funny how that works, is it not?**" the youkai chortled, its mouth arching up into a half smirk. "**But because you asked **_**sooo**_** nicely… I borrowed a trick of an old friend of mine. Just a little something she called 'Phoenix Fire'.**"

The Composer almost–_almost_–tensed up at those words, realizing all too well what that had to mean; the Kyuubi had set itself on fire on purpose to create the illusion that it had perished, while in truth, it had merely been waiting for a chance to resurrect itself.

"…So that's how…" he said slowly as the Kyuubi began to descend the steps before the throne.

The fox chuckled softly then, as he shifted his stance just slightly. "**So… Composer… You know why I'm here, don't you?**"

Somehow, Joshua really wasn't sure how, he managed to keep his cool as he considered how to answer the question. But finally, he answered simply with: "Hmm… I can't say I do. Care to enlighten me?"

"**Do **_**NOT **_**play me for a fool, Composer!**" the fox roared out, and Josh had to commend himself for not jumping in surprise. "**I know what you did! I know about the Game you played with your Conductor!**"

The fact that Joshua managed to keep a straight face should've definitely been worth several dozen achievement points, since he surely didn't feel as sure of himself as he was trying to make the other believe. He wanted to swallow the lump in his throat to talk normally, but the fox would notice and would probably see right through him with it. Then again, what wouldn't it see through?

"Oh? So I'm not permitted to play a Game of my own choosing every now and again?" Joshua asked simply, and he was glad he could talk normally now. "Now that's harsh."

"**Oh? And killing this child to aid you in destroying Shibuya without ever asking him anything is not harsh?**" the fox snarled out as it nodded its head back towards Neku.

Now that time Joshua failed to hold in his look of surprise. He didn't know why he was that surprised, though, since the Kyuubi had obviously done its homework on the Game he had played with Megumi five years ago.

"**You know why I'm here, Composer…**" the Kyuubi said slowly, its mouth moving into a grin. "**You know **_**exactly**_** why I came here…**"

Of course he knew; Joshua just didn't want to admit that he did. The Kyuubi had sworn that it'd devour Joshua before long, and the thought alone scared him. After all, when a Composer was killed by anything other than a Player, if no new Composer arose within three days, their city would simply disappear. After all the trouble he had gone through five years ago with that Game, he could not allow a mere youkai to take his city away. He ignored the voice in the back of his mind saying that this was no 'mere' youkai, and spoke defiantly.

"So you still claim that Shibuya is corrupt? And you want to take it out on me now? Isn't that just… a little childish?"

"**Shibuya is not corrupt.**"

The fox's words took him by surprise. He had expected a lot of things from the daiyoukai, but this wasn't one of them.

"**Not anymore. I'm impressed that you actually managed to save this sorry excuse of a city… though the path you took to reach that goal…**" The Kyuubi didn't bother to finish what it was saying as its face split into a truly demonic grin that almost had Joshua visibly shaking in his shoes.

The words that came from the fox's mouth then could only spell out disaster for Joshua and possibly all of Shibuya.

"**Shall we play a game?**"

* * *

**Those who have read "Wishes" will recognize the majority of this chapter. In the next chapter, things will be going differently, however.**


	4. Stage 3 The Game

_**Atonement**_

_**Stage 3 - The Game**_

* * *

"A… game?" Joshua questioned incredulously.

"**A game,**" the demon fox confirmed. "**That's what you do, isn't it? You play games and decide the fates of the souls who dare to play them if they lose.**"

Though Joshua was a bit ticked at having the Reaper's Game described as nothing more than a source of entertainment for him, it wouldn't be wise to mess with a youkai that could just as easily bite his head off. Besides, this could actually work in his favor. He _never_ lost a game. Ever.

"What kind of game?"

The fox still grinned icily as one of its tails lashed out at the air like a whip, several strands of silver hair shooting from its tail – and then a pure silver katana drilled itself into the ground just inches away from Joshua's foot.

"**Simple; it's merely a small game of skill,**" said the Kyuubi as its shape began to grow smaller, until it was roughly the same height as Joshua, its body almost humanoid as it stood on its hind legs, before a dark kimono materialized on its body and a white kitsune mask, adorned by red and black wavy lines, appeared on its face as it seemed to turn fully humanoid, except for the ears and tails. One of its tails moved over and it used one arm to pull loose a blade that had nine hooks attached to it, making it look even more dangerous than the blade already was. "**He who immobilizes the other first, wins. If you win, I'll leave and you'll never see me again. But if I win, I'll do as I promised and **_**devour**_** you!**"

Joshua frowned in worry, glancing over to Neku from the corner of his eyes, before he asked: "What about Neku?"

"**Hmm… Well, win or lose, I'll let him walk and do whatever he so pleases. Is that acceptable?**"

Joshua considered his options, but he knew he had no real choice if he wanted both Shibuya and Neku to stay safe, so he wordlessly took the katana in his hands. It was a little heavy, but he had expected that; there was no way the Kyuubi was going to make this easy on him. He knew better than to complain though, and simply brought up the blade.

"Fine. Let's play then."

"**Hehe… Game start!**"

* * *

The Kyuubi was good, that much was clear; it handled that blade with ease as though it weighed next to nothing, and Joshua would not be surprised if it didn't. The fox would lash out with well-aimed swings that could easily slice off his head if the youkai had been trying. Joshua himself wasn't as proficient with a blade, but he knew enough to be able to block the fox's attacks and keep the blade in his hands. However, the sheer ferocity of the Kyuubi's assault didn't provide him with much opportunity to attack in return.

And suddenly he was forced to jump back when one of the daiyoukai's tails came out of nowhere. Joshua lashed out at the powerful limb, making the fox pull its tail away.

"Foul play. Using your tails is against the rules."

However, Kyuubi merely smirked.

"**Is it now? Did I ever say what was allowed and what wasn't? This is a game of **_**skill**_**, Composer! If you want to win, then come at me with all you've got!**"

And then four of the fox's tails were coming at him from all angles, and Joshua did the first thing that came to mind. He brought up one hand and launched a beam of silvery-white energy to deflect the tails as they rushed for him. And then he had to backpedal to avoid a lash that would've sliced right through his skin. Instead, now it only ripped through his shirt, which was a minor problem.

'He's right… He never _did_ say what's allowed in this game and what isn't. All he said is that it's a game of skill…' As that thought registered with Joshua, though, a small smirk played on his face. 'Well, fine. If that's how you want to play, then that's how we'll play.'

* * *

Joshua might've been several centuries younger than the Kyuubi, but there was no way he was going to go down without a fight. Once the Kyuubi had revealed that using skills other than those with a blade weren't prohibited, Joshua was pulling out everything he had and was actually standing on equal footing with the powerful youkai. But he knew that that wouldn't be enough to deal with the demon, meaning he had to finish this quick.

Using another burst of energy to deflect the tails, Joshua rushed in and managed to grab the daiyoukai by the neck with his free hand and force him down to the ground with a yowl.

"Got you!" Joshua roared out, rearing back his arm with the blade to stab forward–

"**Nope!**" the Kyuubi cackled and, with a poof of smoke, the daiyoukai was gone from under the Composer, almost making Joshua fall flat on his face.

Quickly, the silverette climbed back to his feet and look around, searching anxiously for the Kyuubi, but, no matter where he looked, the daiyoukai was nowhere to be seen. This was both a relief and worrisome. A relief because it was possible it had left, but worrisome because Joshua didn't know where it had gone.

After a few more moments of searching for the daiyoukai, Joshua shook the matter off ad ran to Neku's side. He shook Neku by his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up while calling: "Neku… Neku, wake up! Wake _up_, Neku!"

The redhead groaned wearily after the call/shake, and blinked his sleepy eyes open. "…whuh… Josh…?" he moaned out as he spotted the Composer of Shibuya through half-lidded eyes. "Wha… what just happened…?"

Joshua resisted the urge to sigh in relief when he realized Neku was fine (or appeared to be, at least), and shook his head. "Nothing, dear," he said simply, as he held out free hand Neku. "You just passed out. That's all."

Even with him being half-awake, Neku looked like he didn't believe the silverette's poor excuse, but he didn't say anything about it and merely grabbed Joshua by his wrist, allowing the Composer to pull him back to his feet. He stumbled a bit, but Joshua was able to keep him on his feet before he tumbled down the steps.

"…Josh, why are we _here_?" Neku asked suddenly, as he looked around in confusion.

"Hm? Oh, we've been here a while already," Joshua chuckled out, deciding that playing it cool was the better option right now. "Did you forget already, dear?"

"_Don't call me __that__!_" Neku snarled out, before his gaze seemed to be drawn to something behind Joshua. "Huh…? Who's that?"

The Composer of Shibuya paled and whipped around in response. And when he did, he spotted the Kyuubi he had fought mere moments ago, leaning against one of the massive pillars in the room, appearing almost casual. His sword rested beside him against the wall and he had his arms crossed. And while he couldn't see the fox's real face, Joshua could _hear_ the smirk as the daiyoukai spoke:

"**You seem to be enjoying yourself, Composer… should you really be **_**so**_** lax in your guard, though?**"

"…Joshua, who…?"

"Ssh…" the Composer hissed. "You're the one who turned tail and ran, aren't you? Were you planning too just _give_ me a victory?"

The Kitsune chuckled icily. "**Oh, I wouldn't dream of it.**"

"…So… shall we continue?"

"…**Heheheh…**" Joshua blinked as the fox chuckled, before he said simply: "**No.**"

"…no?"

"**This match… is already over.**"

The Composer wasn't able to question it, because just then, a set of arms coiled under his arms and linked the hands behind his neck. The position forced Joshua's arms back (plus it made him drop the katana) and didn't allow him to move in the slightest, especially with the person holding him pressed up firmly against his back.

"Wh-wha?!" Joshua choked out, while the Kyuubi brought up his hands briefly and clapped almost casually.

"**Very nice. Very nice indeed… You're a very good actor, Neku. You almost had **_**me**_** convinced.**"

Joshua froze in a combination of horror and surprise, as he tried to look back over his shoulder, but the position he was in made it impossible. "N… Neku?"

"Shut up, Kurasa," the Proxy in question snarled out. "Just take over, will ya?!"

The Kyuubi laughed as he walked toward the pair, one of his tails picking up his sword as he went. "**A'ight, a'ight, I'm coming. No need to get antsy on me there,**" he said simply, before four of his tails snapped forward and coiled around Joshua's limbs.

The second he had a good grip on them, Neku released him and stepped back at the same time as the demon fox lifted the Composer up into the air.

"**And I do believe, Composer, that that makes this my victory,**" he said coldly, as Neku stepped around the bound silverette to stand beside the fox.

"H… how did… W-why is…?" Joshua choked out, attempting to struggle against the restraints. Unfortunately, the youkai had a very tight grip on him. Let alone, for some reason, his powers as Composer seemed to be eluding him, rendering him virtually defenseless.

"**Hm? Why Neku is helping me? Is that what you want to know?**" the Kyuubi asked, an amused tone underlining his voice. "**Well, I **_**could**_** just tell you… but where's the fun in that? It's **_**much**_** more entertaining to leave you guessing and grasping at straws. But, let me tell you one small thing; he's the reason I was able to put that seal on you.**"

When the Kyuubi spoke those words and pointed to his right (Joshua's left), Joshua gasped and snapped his head to the left to stare at his left wrist. Even with the tail that still kept him up, he could see the black magatama-like markings that circled his wrist. It wasn't a seal he recognized, but he could guess what it was for. And, sure enough, when he tried to summon some of his energy into his limbs, he felt nothing besides a sting in his wrist. The energy refused to center on him, even if Joshua could still feel it running through his body.

"…you son of a…!"

"**Ah-ah, let's refrain from using **_**that**_** particular line, shall we?**" the fox quipped as he clicked Joshua's mouth shut with his thumb and forefinger. "**We Kitsune take that insult rather personal, alright?**"

Joshua resisted the urge to snarl as he pulled back from the Kyuubi. "I… I don't believe you!"

"**Heh, if you don't believe **_**me**_**… why don't you ask him yourself?**" the Kyuubi chuckled out. "**Though I really doubt his answer will please you any.**"

The Composer's glare faltered briefly, almost unsure, before he turned to face Neku. "N… Neku?"

"…" Neku shut his eyes for a moment and lowered his head, seeming to be almost in thought, before he gazed up to the silverette with a look that was neither kind nor angry. It was… almost accusing. "…He's telling the truth," he said coldly. "I helped him… on my own accord."

"What?! But… but why?!"

"…Ask your soul… if you still have it, that is…"

"Wha… I… why do you…?"

"**If I may interrupt this small lovers' spat,**" the Kyuubi said suddenly with a small chuckle, "**I do believe this should make it obvious that this boy is on my side. Does it not, Composer?**"

Joshua clenched his fists tightly, almost shaking in a combination of disbelief and anger. Disbelief over Neku turning against him, even though he should have expected some sort of rebuke from the Proxy (though he would have never expected _this_), and anger over the Kyuubi's actions. "That… that was cheating, Kyuubi."

"**Excuse me? Didn't we cover this before? I **_**never**_** said it was forbidden to call in help from a third party, now did I?**" the daiyoukai chuckled. "**Oh, and before you even try… don't bother calling your Producer. He's a little… shall we say, 'tied up'.**"

Upon hearing that, Joshua's eyes widened in alarm and he barely got out: "Sanae?! Wh-what did you do to him?!"

"**Well… if I'd listened to orders as I should've…**" the Kitsune said thoughtfully, rubbing at his chin, "**then I would've been heading home with his head on a silver platter.**"

The Composer was unable to respond, since Neku beat him to it, glaring at the Kyuubi no Kitsune. "Kurasa! You _promised!_"

"**I said 'if', did I not?**" said the Kyuubi casually to the boy, before turning back to Joshua. "**You're lucky that Neku's such a big fan of CAT or I wouldn't have even considered letting him off with little more than a rebuke for all he's done.**"

"…wha…? What do you mean with 'all he's done'?" Joshua asked slowly, fearfully.

"_**That**_**, I'm afraid, you'll have to ask your Producer,**" the fox said with a shrug, though the smirk was not gone from his voice yet. "**Although… you should be worrying more about yourself right now, rather than your Producer.**"

Joshua actually gulped when the daiyoukai said those words, as he gave up his futile struggle against the fox's powerful limbs. There was no way he could get out of the fox's powerful grip with his powers sealed as they were. As he remained there, staring in horror at the two redheads, he came to a horrifying conclusion;

He had lost, and the Kyuubi had him right where he wanted him.

* * *

**Yeah… this is where things start getting interesting. Also, "Wishes" will be slightly delayed because I'm working on one particular scene, and it's not working out the way I want it to work out. So sorry.  
**


End file.
